Before Christmas Day
by yeesheng4
Summary: Tucker with his family already moved to other city. As for Jazz and Sam, they wish Danny can back home Christmas with them, because they also can take opportunity to talk about with Danny, advise him back to their side. But will Danny back to Christmas with his family or he will choose to stay?


Before Christmas Day

This story will follow as **'Family, Friends Are Precious, Love Is So Sweet.'**. The characters will be appear. The time will follow as 4 days later.

Thursday, Kansas City, MO – Close to noon

KC Airport

Wright families are preparing flight to Los Angeles, California for Christmas, Wright families will stay in LA until January 1st, 2nd Wright families will back here. Smith family isn't here because Kelvin wants to host the show, also Jessica pregnant so didn't convenient to come. But Bishop family is here, except Phoebe and Philip. Before Wright families board the plane, Tony and Wendy are talking with David and Judy, Britton, Britney and Elsa are talking with Jake, Jodi and John, because Elsa is flight to St. Louis for Christmas with her family, so Elsa didn't follow Wright, and Elsa will flight to St. Louis at late evening. Danny and Fiona are talking with Maggie, Pamela is hugging Mike while he(Mike) is sleeping. Meg also just like usually, sit on the chair near parents side and Meg is drawing. Very rare to see, go so far as Matt and Max didn't draw or paint, they both are in airport playing with each other and running around, so Duncan must to looking tightly of Matt and Max, lest they go away. On siblings side, Jake wants Elsa when she arrives, remember helps Jake to say hello to Evan, also Jake wants Elsa remembers to phone call him, and Elsa answered she will. Britton and John are talking, John wishes Britton can let Britney keeps happy, don't get by Phoebe and Philip influence then not happy, and Britton answered this always was his responsible. Britney and Jodi are talking, Jodi wishes when she not in Britney side, she hopes Britney don't get influenced by them both, and Britney answered she won't, even Scarlet and Scott also cannot. Britney said Sunday she with her family and cousin must have most happiness Christmas day, absolutely not gonna ruin by any of them(Phoebe, Philip, Scarlet and Scott). Danny and Fiona asked Maggie what Nate gifted to her, and Maggie answered now still isn't Christmas day yet, so can't open the presents until Christmas day night. Then Maggie asks Danny, he really don't want back home Christmas with your family, and Danny answered he knew even back home Christmas with his family also meaningless, it's better Christmas with Bishop and Peterson. Now it's time to begin the flight, so Wright families have gone to board a plane. Before that, Wright families said goodbye to Bishop and Elsa, and said see them next two weeks. Also two days ago, Wright already bought both house of Bishop neighbors, left and right side, already deal. When Wright back, they will directly move in the new house. Britton and Britney still want to with Elsa together, and Tony and Wendy asked

Tony: Britney, now Alice in home waiting for you, don't you back to with her?

Britney: Dad, anyway everyday I can see Alice, besides I just Alice big cousin sister, she can't so love me like this, Aaron also.

Wendy: OK, then we back first.

Then Danny with Tony, Wendy and Fiona back home. Britton and Britney said 'See you guys later', and Elsa said 'Bye, uncle and auntie.' And then Britton, Britney and Elsa go to other place.

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

Peterson parent home

Peterson family is preparing flight to Kansas City, MO for Christmas with Bishop. Since Sunday began, Hillary was always going to Tucker's home until evening, because Jacoby and Jen get off work at evening or night, usually is evening. Before Tucker moved here, for knowledge of technologies, Tucker already knew and understood so much, so Tucker could one by one to taught Hillary, and Hillary so glad. Also they both had speaking about their family background to each other listened. And Tucker was knowing Hillary never eat beef, also Hillary told Tucker, the man eats the beef absolutely no way/impossible be her boyfriend. For beef, Tucker will choose continue the beef or quit? And because Hillary met with Tucker used much time, so Hillary with Danielle and Jenna each other time were decreasing, unless Hillary not to find Tucker. Before go to airport, Danielle and Peterson with their neighbor Watson-Carpenter family are talking a little time, except Scarlet and Scott, Lance and Candace intended when set off just unlock the door to let them both out. And then Peterson family is set off to airport ready flight to Kansas City, MO. Before go, Lance and Candace just unlocked the door and let them both out from room, and them both never obedience.

Johnson home(Ross), Night

They already prepared the dinner, they are just waiting for Elsa back then begin. Elsa has arrived St. Louis, and now she is back home. When Elsa back, Evan and Emma so glad finally see her, and then Evan and Emma go to hugging Elsa, and say

Evan: Elsa, you're finally back, already 2 weeks didn't see my big little sister.

Elsa: Big brother, just two weeks, also we had contacted to each other. Oh right, Jake wants me to say hello to you. He said, when he has free time, he will come to find you.

Evan: I also can flight to KC find him when I have free time.

Emma: Big sister, later sleep with me, just like childhood. And no more room for you, so you must sleep with me.

Elsa: OK, Emma, I will sleeping with you.

Ross and Lisa have seen their children so close of relationship, they feel so happy. Then Ross and Lisa call their children walk to dinner, can talk after the dinner.

After the dinner, Elsa and Emma in room of Emma, they are chatting. While Ross is chatting in phone call with his younger brother Ronald, and Lisa comes to Emma's room, Lisa says she wants to talking with Elsa a some bit, so Lisa wants to use their a little bit time, and Lisa tells Emma she can goes to find Evan first. Then Emma goes to Evan's room, and she tells Elsa, she(Emma) and Evan in room of Evan wait for her. Emma has gone to Evan's room, and Elsa asks

Elsa: Mom, do you have something tell me?

Lisa: Mom I so happy you already married, also became professor. Just recently I saw you three were hugging together, I so happy. But when I was thinking back before, I felt I was wrong, made you three couldn't always together. If wasn't I said want to divorced, you father, Evan and Emma wouldn't moved to here. These year and half, want you three had father, without mother, want you had mother, without father. I feel so sorry on you, just alone still always with me.

Elsa: Mom, don't say like that. I, Evan and Emma always just had same target, wanted you both reconciled and it came true. If Evan and Emma never came here, big brother wouldn't had the girlfriend like Jen also Emma she wouldn't had boyfriend like Jacoby. Also that time, at here had company wanted to hired him, so Evan followed dad.

Lisa: You(Elsa), Evan and Emma. You're the one most let me rest assured. I was always scolding Emma, because her curiosity too strong. When Emma was still just baby, her curiosity already high. When Emma age 8, she was touching your breast, that time you breast were in growth. I saw very angry, I want to punish Emma but your father came to prevented me. Every time I was worrying about Emma's curiosity let Emma make some trouble, if just trouble, we can help Emma to solve it, but I worried about her safe.

Elsa: Mom, although Emma's curiosity really strong, but she has a sense of proportion, and Emma knows what kind of things can or cannot do, and curiosity already was her nature when Emma just born began.

Lisa: In fact at that time you can choose with your father.

Elsa: I chose with you, not just in Kansas City, I have boyfriend and best friends on there, big brother and Emma followed dad, who's gonna take care you, mom. When separation began, Emma always blamed of herself, she was blaming herself why she has high curiosity, made dad mom separation, also made big brother and herself can't see us.

Lisa: I knew. Your father already told me, last year Christmas day, Evan and Emma really wished we can come here to Christmas with them, but we didn't. I was always looking Emma like daughter kind like Nick, Neil and Nicole, but in fact she already grew up, and now she was just adult already, I won't blame or scold Emma anymore, what Emma wants to do, I will fulfill her.

Elsa: That's great, mom. Anyway now you and dad can everyday see Evan and Emma.

Lisa: But we can't always see you, we all busy on working, I just afraid we four and you can't get along much time because busy.

Elsa: Mom, we can talk on phone call or online chat, when I have free time, I will flight to here. Or you guys have free time, also can flight to Kansas City find me. I know you definitely worry about when I have free time flight to here with you guys, I gonna not much time with Jake and best friends, but mom about this you really needn't to worry, I always with Jake together, sleeping in same bed, always before we're sleeping we have talk little, I also with my best friend everyday, we always see each other.

Lisa: Now your father is in phone call chatting with your uncle and aunt, because your uncle and aunt want with their children Christmas in Kansas City, so they won't come here.

Elsa: Mom, you just need to know, you and dad are our parents, we know you and dad do everything of us is for our good. So mom you no need feel have sorry of us.

Lisa: OK, now mom I feel so good. Evan and Emma are waiting for you, I also want back to room ask your dad about situation of your cousins.

Elsa: OK, mom.

Then Elsa walks to Evan's room chatting with Evan and Emma, and Lara is back to room asks about their cousins situation.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Bishop parent home

Bishop family is waiting for Peterson family coming, also they already had Christmas tree, Christmas presents of Britton, Britney, Alice and Aaron already put under the Christmas tree. And now Danielle and Peterson family are come, when Peterson come, Bishop open the door, but have both ridiculous/outrageous person, when Bishop open the door, them both Scarlet and Scott immediately direct running to inside and them both run to kitchen and open the refrigerator and yelling 'Ice cream..soda..milkshake..' When them both opened, really have ice cream and soda inside refrigerator. Scarlet and Scott saw have ice cream and soda, them both so excited, want immediately to eat and drink, but unfortunately Danny out of nowhere, Scarlet and Scott doesn't even notice Danny is there, and Danny is talking away the ice cream and soda then put back to refrigerator. Scarlet and Scott are begin to annoying and yelling 'We want ice cream..soda.' And Danny blocks in front the refrigerator. Bishop doesn't even say welcome, Scarlet and Scott already made trouble. And then Bishop, Danielle and Peterson come to, and Danielle says

Danielle: Good job, Danny.

Danny: Nothing, I just coincidentally walk to downstairs and saw them both were running.

Then Jacoby and Jen are telling Scarlet and Scott….

Jacoby: Although you both came here, but we didn't mean you both came here no need to grounded.

Jen: Also doesn't mean you both can just came here with nothing and eat ice cream and drink soda. No matter where are you both, just one day you both not admit the fault and apologize to Hill, you both still grounded.

Jacoby: And you both gonna lock with Phoebe and Philip. At least at here you both have playmate.

But them both have not even listened, just keep to yelling want 'Ice cream..soda..', also begin to crying loudly. So enough the nonsense, Lance and Candace are taking Scarlet and Scott to upstairs Phoebe and Philip room. For Phoebe and Philip, them both just recently woke, cried loudly, a bit of dinner, urinated and stool then fell asleep. Also Lance and Candace tell Bishop, now Scarlet and Scott disallowed to sleeping on bed until next January, so do not prepare the bed for them both, and Bishop answered they didn't prepare the bed for Scarlet and Scott, unless Phoebe and Philip willing share with Scarlet and Scott. Tony and Wendy gave Lance and Candace key of Phoebe and Philip room, then after them both get locked inside, Lance and Candace used the key and locked the room, to avoid let them both come out. Scarlet and Scott are inside crying loudly and knocking the door, while Phoebe and Philip are sleeping, even Scarlet and Scott so noisy, them both didn't even get disturbed from them both.

Meanwhile in downstairs, Logan has tired, so Leighton carries Logan to sofa let he sleeps on sofa few minutes first. Fiona and Hillary have never seen each other before, now they both are first time see each other, and they are introducing

Hillary: Hi, cousin sister, I'm Hillary, middle name, so bad was same with Scarlet, Chloe.

Fiona: Hi, I'm Fiona, my middle name is your first name, Hillary.

Hillary: Such of coincidence. I'm age 12.

Fiona: I'm also age 12. My birthday at September 18th. You?

Hillary: My birthday at June 19th. So I am your big cousin sister. Oh right, Tucker told me your boyfriend Danny is his best friend, Danny mentioned to Tucker a lot about you, Danielle is Danny clone little sister, so I am the person who gift the Christmas present to you, this.

Fiona: Unexpectedly I have Christmas presents, I just thought I no need to gift.

Hillary: I gift you Christmas presents, so you also must gift the Christmas present to me. But my premise is if you willing. Where your Christmas gift I should put it?

Fiona: Of course I willing, unexpectedly I have the cousin sister just older than me three months. Thanks, Hillary. And my present put under the Christmas tree.

And Hillary puts Christmas present under the Christmas tree. After Hillary put, Hill comes to Fiona and Hillary side and he says

Hill: Big sister, I want drink milk.

Fiona: And this is..

Hillary: This is my little brother, Hill. He's age 4. Hill, this is sister Fiona.

Hill: Sister Fiona.

Fiona: Good boy. Fresh milk in refrigerator, how many cup Hill drinks? I can use as the fresh milk of Phoebe and Philip first.

Hillary: Only a cup, thank you.

Then Fiona walks to kitchen and she opens the refrigerator then takes out the fresh milk and then Fiona pours the fresh milk into cup, then Fiona walks out and gives Hill to drinking, and Hill says 'Thank you, sister Fiona.'

Hillary: Hill, big sister is happy for you, you know say thank you to him or her. Who taught you?

Hill: Sister Britney taught me, sister said I want to know about appreciate, simple first as 'Thank you.'

Fiona: You have little brother like Hill really happiness, I have a little sister and a little brother, but them both never like human to live. Everything them both did, for them both meant just an empty one.

Hillary: Scarlet and Scott also like this, them both always just know about get outside, ice cream, milkshake and soda only.

Fiona: But Phoebe and Philip worse than Scarlet and Scott, many part indeed Phoebe and Philip same with Scarlet and Scott like disobedient, naughty, dirty, smelly, stupid and other. But for Phoebe and Philip, for surrounding them both always no idea, them both always just sleeping, wake up and then yelling for milk..milk..milk..

Hillary: Because them both, so sister Britney from here flight to St. Louis….

Fiona: Yes, in fact we really don't care them both can make dad mom or us happy, them both are us siblings, but them both just know make all of us mad and sad, especially big sister.

And now Hill is tired, he is ready to sleeping, but he still isn't brush the teeth, so Hillary calls Leighton to bringing Hill to brush the teeth. And then Leighton is hugging Logan(In sleeping) to upstairs and Hill is following Leighton, then Fiona tells Leighton about which room they are sleeping, also Fiona says that room no air conditioner, just has fan, Fiona asks Leighton about that should be enough, and Leighton answered already enough and she appreciates. And then Hillary asks

Hillary: And which room is for uncle, aunt, brother Jacoby and sister Jen sleeping?

Fiona: Brother Jacoby and sister Jen with big brother and sister, my big brother and sister just like brother Jacoby and sister Jen already independence. Uncle and aunt sleep in room of big brother. You can sleep with me, I already made the bed on the floor in my room is for you.

Hillary: OK, thanks. And where is Danny sleeping?

Fiona: Danny also live with my big brother and sister. And do you like the dog?

Hillary: Of course, although I never had.

Fiona: My dog is male dog, his name is Daniel, almost just same with Danny. Daniel is on my room. Come, I bring you to look Daniel.

Then Fiona and Hillary walk to upstairs Fiona's room to see the dog Daniel.

Next day, Amity Park – Morning

Fenton Works

Because no job for stop the ghosts chaos anymore, so now Jack and Maddie in kitchen, they are watching the television also they took the newspaper to look and find what kind of job is suitable for them. Sam comes to Fenton works, and she comes to find Jazz. And Sam says

Sam: Sorry, Jazz, I really didn't expect mom dad confiscated my passport, let me cannot out of the states.

Jazz: Isn't your fault, because you also didn't expect. But I also can't alone flight to Missouri, now mom dad are finding the job, because the ghosts from bad to good, no more chaos, so no more ghost job for mom dad.

Sam: Danny stays in there more longer, he will be more trust on that cheap family.

Jazz: Last time we both got expel by that woman, made us fell on the floor, she scolded us.

Sam: But Danny still trust on them.

Jazz: Sam, don't worry, that foxy definitely not love on Danny, soon Danny will realize that foxy is unsuitable for him, then Danny will once again be your boyfriend.

Sam: But I just afraid Danny with that foxy feels uneasy, then go to find other girls.

Jazz: You just afraid the other girls replace you. No need worry about this, when soon Danny back to your side, his girlfriend will always just you.

Sam: Better hurry to awake Danny hypnotized from that foxy, now mom dad are find the boyfriend for me. Alright, Will Danny back here Christmas with you and your parents?

Jazz: I don't know. Now I can't find Danny, he never contacted with us, I and mom dad hope Danny can back here Christmas with us. If Danny back, we have so much opportunity to convince Danny.

Sam: Wish Danny back here.

Then Jazz and Sam are continue to talking and thinking how to quickly make Danny back to their side.

Kansas City, MO – Afternoon

Bishop parent home

Today Bishop family has work, Tony and Wendy already went to company work, Britton and Britney also went to work. Lance and Candace with Tony and Wendy, because Peterson elders want to ask Bishop elders about new concept of 'Market Mall', Tony and Wendy have some suggestion of concept. While in home, Phoebe and Philip are just sleeping, Scarlet and Scott are awake but them both have nothing can do, so just boring inside the room. Jacoby and Jen brought Fiona to mall, Danielle and Leighton also followed, is for pay the presents Fiona gifts to Hillary. Theodore and Cathy also went to bakery work, but they both elders didn't bring Alice and Aaron to bakery, they let Alice and Aaron stay at home to play with Hill and Logan. And they did were playing with each other, but now Alice, Aaron, Hill and Logan are afternoon sleeping, for Aaron was twice. So now in home just have Danny and Hillary, also the dog Daniel. Alice, Aaron, Hill and Logan are afternoon sleeping on room of Fiona.

Danny little sound to knocking the door and he comes in, because kid and babies are still sleeping. Hillary sees Danny has come in, she says

Hillary: Hey, Danny. Look on Hill and babies, they're so cute, right?

Danny: Yeah, especially Aaron.

And then Danny sits down and ask Hillary

Danny: You learned so many things about technologies from Tucker?

Hillary: Yeah, he taught me so much. And he said I was the first person who could completely to listening about what technologies he said. He told me, if you and your ex-girlfriend or his former school, everyone would doze off.

Danny: How about Hill, did he listened from Tucker same as you still spirit?

Hillary: I didn't bring Hill with me. Moreover, if let Hill listens what Tucker speaks about, I sure he gonna doze off even fall asleep. In fact you know, I so envy of Fiona, she has the parents and big siblings love and concern on her, except Phoebe and Philip. Yesterday night, before we're falling asleep, your girlfriend had told me about sister Britney, she said family member her most love is sister Britney. Although when she age 7 had begun to help Phoebe and Philip everything, but at least she always has the family, friends and boyfriend who loves her.

Danny: Maybe someday Tucker will fall in love on you.

Hillary: I don't know, and I probably not love on Tucker, besides his diet have beef. For me, the boy/man eats beef, already eliminated from my boyfriend conditions.

Danny: If Tucker quits the beef for you?

Hillary: If just like you said, he quits the beef for me, and I have love on her, maybe I will considering.

Danny: You and Hill with Danielle always together, were doing and playing anything.

Hillary: Since I and Hill moved to St. Louis, I was happy, and Hill he was more happy.

Danny: You not happy before when you and Hill were still living in Chicago?

Hillary: My cousin is rich family, and they also have passion. Actually when I and Hill were still living in Chicago, we also the rich family, but we never had happiness, instead should mean tragedy.

Danny: Danielle already told me, your father had bankruptcy, your father didn't want you and Hill with him toilsome together, so your father called your uncle aunt to took care you and Hill.

Hillary: I not mean my dad, my dad was so fond of me and Hill, but my real mother, she never love I and Hill.

Danny: How could be? You and Hill came out from your mother's stomach. Except Aaron real mother, his father told us, Aaron's mother born him, realized he's baby boy, already abandoned him.

Hillary: Whoa, Aaron so miserable, if he knows, he will sad. In fact my real mom also like Aaron's mom, at least now Aaron has Alice, parents also cousins, added Aaron can play with other babies. But I and Hill didn't like him, my dad told me, when my mom born me, she was so happy. But when I was still infant, and my mom fed breast milk to me. For most babies, they won't be allergy to breast milk, but I would. My mom just fed me, she didn't even realize, was my dad realized I had symptoms, so my dad brought me to hospital for checked, results doctor told my dad, I was allergy to breast milk, so from that time began, I just could only drink the milk powder, must suitable for me. But for my mom, you know what?

Danny: What?

Hillary: My dad told me, when she knew I was allergy to breast milk, she had already begun to give up me. My real mom didn't do anything for me, like change diapers, feed the milk powder, help me shower or let me sleep well. When I was crying, she scolded me, called me to shut up. All along the person always helped me was the housekeeper, my mom never care about me, also she never love my dad, she separated the room sleep with my dad. Because my dad so busy, so he couldn't divorce with my real mom, she wanted the money, my dad would give her. All my dad wanted just not to let me get laugh and irony from other people. My mom was always just looking me as maid, she called me to help her do anything, I didn't want, she punished me, and my dad just called me to accommodated, because she is mother.

Danny: Did you mother treat Hill good?

Hillary: Hill, from began she did, but after she did not. I want anything, she always wanted the conditions, if I not satisfy her, I just can stay at home. My real mom said just she alone in home, so bored, want another child, my dad asked her why you didn't want get along with me, and she said I and her completely different, she simply couldn't accept me. And when she was pregnant, at that time was March. I want to touch fetus Hill, but she said I not qualified to touch. When Mother's day, she allowed me close to fetus Hill, but condition was I must helped her, cleaned her foot, massage and fed her eat. For Hill, I just swallowed an insult to helped her. When fetal Hill growth to 20 months, I want to see and touch, but she said you can't touch, my dad advised but she also disallowed me. I asked my real mom why she was always treating me like this, and she told me I and her completely different, I not qualified be her daughter, in her heart, I always just her maid, without any freedom, controlled by her. My dad want she let me close to fetal Hill, but my mom threatened my dad, if dad let me close to her, she will go to abortion. My dad thought she just scared him, but who knows my real mom really went to obstetrics and gynecology, she intended to abortion. My dad saw, dad no way just to promised her wouldn't let me close to fetal Hill.

Danny: And then why after your real mother could let you with Hill together?

Hillary: She didn't. After she born Hill, she already lazy to feed Hill breast milk, just called housekeeper to make the milk powder for Hill. Every time I want to see and look on Hill, she disallowed and blocked me. When Hill cried, she also scolded Hill just like when I still infant she scolded me. Had one day, at that time Hill was just 11 months, that time he was began to learning to stand up and walking. That time she bought luxury beg, but she just put on the floor, and Hill was accidentally broke her luxury beg. She saw Hill broke, she took rattan and punished Hill, she didn't want let me close to Hill, so she bought Hill back to room and locked the door then punished Hill. That time Hill was crying so loudly, but she just care about her luxury beg. My dad back home, dad saw and he asked why, and she said Hill broke her beg, and dad said just buy another one, why punished him. But she said, Hill same like me, just a bastard child.

Danny: You not the bastard child.

Hillary: But for my real mom, I and Hill never important for her. When she had affair, she gave up Hill and never should mean always ignore of us. My dad he just open one eyes and close one eyes. That time Hill learned so slowly because her, so I was keeping to teaching Hill everything he should know. Dad knew I favorite of technology, at mall had Technology exhibition, because dad busy, just mom can, but mom wouldn't, unless dad satisfy her. So dad gave her money, but just few minutes, she already brought I and Hill back home. After I and Hill back home, she already went out with her adulterer together. When my dad was bankrupt, she quickly took out the divorce agreement and called my dad to sign it. After my dad signed, she so happy and big laughed, and she said she got freedom. When she left, she never look neither of us once.

Danny: And this is the reason why you so hate on Scarlet and Scott?

Hillary: Uncle and aunt so fond of them both, but them both never cherish, just always want ice cream..milkshake..soda, otherwise just annoying want to watching Spongebob Squarepants.

Danny: And Leighton said, since she and Logan moved with you and Hill, you were always just care on Hill, not much time concern on her and Logan. And you lose confidence on mother.

Hillary: I don't know how is Leighton mother looks like, but since she and Logan already were my little step-siblings, I care. Besides Leighton and Logan are good child, different as Scarlet and Scott.

Danny: I ask you question. For Britton and Jacoby, and then Britney and Jen, which big cousin brother and sister you more love?

Hillary: B.(Brother) Britton I not much know him, because last night was first time I saw him. B. Jacoby treated all of us just like own little siblings. S.(Sister) Britney, she was the person first time I and Hill saw in St. Louis. S. Britney good, I knew S. Britney was annoying about them both(Phoebe Philip), but she still brought I and Hill to lunch, bought the bed also brought us to Gateway Arch.

Danny: Did you ever thought Britney was just want to put aside her annoying, so she just brought you both went outside, she hopes can put aside her annoying.

Hillary: Absolutely not. Although S. Britney with us at outside, she had absent-minded, but I knew she was truly heart. She bought the bed for us, although was B. Jacoby and S. Jen requested, but S. Britney didn't want back the money from big cousin siblings. Also S. Britney made Hill nightmare disappeared, let Hill if night didn't sleep enough, could go to afternoon sleeping. And Fiona told me, her big sister, our S. Britney always thought for people her care, but she always misses thought for her.

Danny: How about Jen?

Hillary: S. Jen also good. S. Jen same with B. Jacoby, treated us just like own little siblings. I can't speak more about S. Jen because she just like her big brother. They both much reported was for justice.

Danny: How about Danielle and Fiona?

Hillary: For Danielle, she told me she was clone out, never had childhood performance. She said she can live as human all must thanks on you. Danielle told me just one day you not turn to ghost, she also won't. Also Danielle can make Hill happy and funny, same age with me. For Fiona, sometime I wish I can be her, has big brother and sister always fond of her, in her side, also had a boyfriend always in her side, wouldn't leave her. I can look on Fiona, she most loves on S. Britney, always adhesion on her. Anyway all of you are good guys, can with you guys together already is my most happiness thing. By the way, just recently I told you about I and Hill tragedy life in Chicago, don't tell anyone, especially my uncle, aunt and big cousin siblings. I don't want they worry about me anymore, I want be happy girl, always live with them.

Danny: Since you want me don't tell anyone, and I won't, even Fiona, I am also tight-lipped. But you already told Tucker, why you so sure he won't tell anyone?

Hillary: This morning Tucker phone called you, right? What he told you about me?

Danny: He just said last Saturday he reread you, he so happy could teaches you like teacher, and you like student. Tucker also said you were improving so quickly.

Hillary: That it?

Danny: Oh, he also asked my opinion, about should he quit the beef, because he said Hillary does not like it, but he didn't say reason, I also not to reluctantly him.

Hillary: I said Tucker won't tell anyone, right? And what your opinion?

Danny: I asked Tucker 'Did you fall in love of Hillary?' And he answered no. He said he eats the beef eat until he already felt tired about beef, so Tucker said he's considering about it. I told him, just towards his heart to think, do he really want to quit or continue.

Danny and Hillary are chatting almost end, but before end, Hill and the babies have woken, get down from Fiona's bed, and walk to Danny and Hillary side, but they not call for milk powder, instead Aaron is babbling, Hill and Logan are want Danny and Hillary accompany and play with them, for Alice she is yelling for S. Britney. Also this time Danielle with Fiona, Jacoby, Jen and Leighton are back, when they back, Fiona she quickly put Christmas present of Hillary under the tree, Fiona don't want let Hillary know first, because Fiona wants to give Hillary a surprise. So now Danny and Hillary are carrying Hill and the babies to downstairs meet with the people just back home.

Next day, Los Angeles, CA – Morning

Resort

Everyone has woken, breakfast eat at restaurant of resort. For Matt and Max, after they brushed and showered, and now they both are drawing and painting. Pamela wants to help Meg showering, but Meg walks to Maggie side and Meg wants Maggie helps her showering, and Pamela no comment. And Maggie agrees to help Meg showering, but this time Mike comes to Maggie side, Mike is babbling to Maggie, some as 'Sister….' Meg and Mike are adhesion and not let go on Maggie. And Meg looks Mike adhesion on Maggie, Meg tells Mike 'Big sister wants help me shower.' But in fact don't know did Mike can understand what Meg said, when Mike has heard, he is begin crying and more adhesion on Maggie, maybe Mike jealous. Because Mike is crying, for coaxing Mike, so Maggie tells Meg

Maggie: Meg, little brother is crying, you're big sister, just let him.

Meg: But I want big sister help me.

Maggie: Be good girl, you love S. Jodi, right? Call S. Jodi helps you showering, OK?

Then finally Meg goes look for Jodi, and Maggie is hugging Mike to bathroom for showering. Meanwhile Jake, Jodi and John are in other side, they are chatting about what their presents are, and they asked each other opinion, what Britton, Britney and Elsa gift them. And this time Meg comes, and they have seen, and John asks

John: Meg, come, what's the matter?

Meg: S. Jodi, help me shower.

Jodi: What?

Jake: Although Meg already loves on Maggie, but now she still close to you.

Jodi: Why you don't call your big sister helps you shower?

Meg: Eh…. Mike wants big sister, big sister called me to find S. Jodi help me shower.

Jodi: Then you can go to call your mommy or daddy help you. Now S. Jodi I am busying chatting with your big cousin brothers.

John: Jodi, since Meg wants your help her, you just help Meg shower.

Jake: Yeah, otherwise future you have children, but they find Britton help also not call you help.

Jodi: Hey, but I just showered.

John: Then shower once more, we call dad mom and cousin wait for you.

Jake: Besides dad mom and uncle are talking about business planning, not so fast.

John: Now Christmas Eve. You won't let Meg disappoint, right?

Jodi: Fine, I help Meg shower. Let's go, Meg.

Meg: Yeah, S. Jodi want help me showering.

Then Jake and John are continue to chatting their topic without Jodi. Matt and Max are drawing, Jodi is helping Meg showering, Maggie is helping Mike showering, so Pamela can and she is rest for few minutes for waiting everyone. And David, Judy and Duncan are talking about business planning, also they are discussing about soon Jodi will join the company, should give Jodi what position, and Duncan suggests let Jodi be vice-chairman, also can let Judy rest first, but they also considered about do Jodi have enough experience for vice-chairman position. After everyone has done themselves things, Wright families go to restaurant of resort for breakfast.

Kansas City, MO – Afternoon

Edwards home

Alex, Anna and Anne not in home, they already went outside for shopping. Although today is Christmas Eve, but Samuel still isn't let Alan and Amy rest and to play. Now Allen is watching Alan and Amy do the homework Samuel gave, Alan and Amy requested their father let them both go to play with each other, Allen also requested wants to stop it, but Samuel said if three of them still want the Christmas presents, just do what he wants, if not don't expect can get the Christmas presents, so three of them had no way to do, just can do what father wants they do. Nancy asks Samuel don't treat their children like this, forced them to do the things three of them were unwilling, but Samuel said Nancy spoiled the children, made all of them so rude. Other side, Bailee has drunk breast milk powder, so now she feels so spirit, and Bailee is crawling around, Billy is walking around, he is following every crawling step of Bailee, and Darci just let them both. Because today Christmas Eve, so Samuel just let Billy to walking around and following Bailee and let Bailee to crawling around. For already 86 years old Joseph and 82 years old Nancy, both are just sitting on rock chairs for rest and idle to watching their grandchildren and greet-grandchildren.

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

Hathaway home

85 – Donald and 83 – Laci are just sitting on rock chairs. Emily just in her room playing her computer, browse her favorite website. Dylan and Emmy always go to bothered their parents for want go to Peterson home with Scarlet and Scott together, Karen just asked what Scarlet and Scott good, but Douglas said last time called them both to teach Scarlet and Scott how to showering, but them both were playing the water and foam of soap and shower gel with Scarlet and Scott. For Dylan and Emmy, them both didn't even care what their father said, and Karen perfunctory them both said next week will bringing them both to Peterson home see Scarlet and Scott, and just make Scarlet and Scott to shut up, temporarily not to mention again. Other side, Courtney has just drunk breast milk, she feels so spirit, so in downstairs crawling around, Chris is walking, he is following every step of Courtney. For their parents Dalton and Lexi, they are just accompanying their babies to be like that. But Chris like this make Douglas so annoying, he said next two weeks, Chris gonna to attend the preschool, now he is nothing can do, just always followed every step of Courtney, no matter what kind of things, and Karen said Chris is smart just like Dalton, no need to worrying about him. For Devon and Eden, they both went to shopping. But after shopping, they both doesn't go home first, they both are going to Johnson home, because few days ago they already knew where are Johnson siblings live, just because busy so few days ago didn't go to find Johnson.

Johnson home

Ross and Lisa already went out to the supermarket for buy the daily necessities, but Evan, Elsa and Emma at home. And this time, Devon and Eden have come, but for them, before Evan and Emma just saw them only one time, so Evan and Emma can't recognize of Devon and Eden until they told Johnson about them, so Johnson just let them come in, because Johnson siblings want to know Devon and Eden came here for what. After everyone sit down, Devon and Eden not to roundabout to say, they directly said

Devon: We knew Jen is your(Evan) girlfriend and….

Eden: Jacoby is your(Emma) boyfriend.

Devon: But even so, we both also gonna to rush back our lovers.

Eden: Although now Jacoby is with you(Emma) intercourse, but it just temporarily, because now Jacoby just isn't here, when he is back, I will tell him about my true heart, then he will realize I am the better choice, more than you.

Devon: And when Jen is back, I also gonna tell her about my true heart. With me better than with you(Evan).

Elsa: Finished? You both came here just wanted to tell my big brother and Emma to break up with Jacoby and Jen.

Devon: Break up or not, someday Jen will be mine, and Jacoby will be Eden.

Eden: We're most suitable person for Jacoby and Jen. As for you both(Evan Emma), with Jacoby and Jen are just temporarily couple.

Evan: If you both came here, just want to told us about this, then I advise you both, don't waste any time about this anymore.

Emma: Yeah. Few days ago, Jacoby and Jen told us, had family son and daughter want to pursuing them, mean you both. But Jacoby told me, don't even need to worry about it, because Jacoby and Jen not gonna love you both, instead they said never know you both.

Eden: I and Jen same year born, we're classmates before, just she didn't notice me because she had much friends.

Elsa: So what, you(Eden) and Jen were classmates before, but she didn't even to notice you. Also Jacoby and Emma already intercourse over 12 months, my big brother and Jen also. You both absolutely impossible for Jacoby and Jen, better don't struggling for meaningless anymore.

Devon: Just both of us identity and status are suitable for Jacoby and Jen, they with us have more benefits, with you both they won't get any benefit.

Eden: Because you both can't help them on business, but we can. So you both better quickly to break up with Jacoby and Jen, because they belong to us.

Devon: Even you both are persisting, won't have good results.

Eden: Devon, now our parents are waiting for us.

Devon: Anyway someday Jacoby and Jen will be us family, not you guys.

And then Devon and Eden were left. After they both left, Elsa says

Elsa: Big brother, Emma, don't care what they said, they just bullshit only. Britney and Jodi also had kind of situation like this, but just Britton and John heart never change, they won't be have any chance. I sure Jacoby and Jen heart also never be changed.

Evan: We knew, Elsa, so just recently we only let they said.

Emma: Because we didn't even care what they said.

Evan: Just like be determined, someday will come true. Like Jake, before you both intercourse, Jake always crush on you, he knew just he always to work hard, someday you will notice on him, and maybe you will fall in love on him, and which it does, Jake's dream come true, you both were already marriage.

Then Ross and Lisa are back. When they back and they ask

Lisa: Hey, we just saw have two person were left from our home.

Ross: They're you guys friends?

Elsa: Dad mom, they both just indiscriminate.

Emma: Came here only nonsense.

Evan: What dad mom you guys bought?

Lisa: Oh…. Just daily necessities, also we had bought something to your little siblings. When Elsa back, you can help us to gift them.

Elsa: OK, dad mom, I will.

Then Evan helps dad mom put the daily necessities and their cousin stuffs. Because now still afternoon, so they are doing their own things wait until night go outside for dinner.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Bishop parent home

Danny, Danielle, Fiona, Hillary and Hill already went to Johnson home. While in home, Phoebe and Philip are just sleeping. Before them both were sleeping, them both just like recent of usually. For Scarlet and Scott, just always in Phoebe and Philip room, never come out until back to St. Louis, MO. Them both were trying to wake up Phoebe and Philip intended to play with them both, but Phoebe and Philip didn't respond, because them both already were sleeping well. Theodore and Cathy were already bringing Alice and Aaron to Smith home, let Alice and Aaron can playing with Georgie, lest Alice and Aaron non-stop annoying want to see S. Britney. Also Leighton and Logan followed them, and Leighton can know Georgene, Logan also can join Alice and Aaron with Georgie playing. In living room, Tony, Wendy, Lance and Candace are watching television and the magazine. In Britton room, Britton, Britney, Jacoby and Jen are chatting. Britton, Jacoby and Jen keep to advise Britney quickly to accept John, make Britney so embarrassing. In addition to that, 4 of them are chatting about first time they met each other, how they were fun with Danny before Danny and Fiona intercourse, also chatting about what their how their life before they met each other.

Johnson home, Night

Everyone still isn't sleep yet, and then Danny, Fiona, Hillary and Hill are coming, so Nate opens the door let they come in. When they come in, Danny is introducing

Danny: Nate, here we come. Also except I and Fiona, we also brought Fiona cousin siblings and my little sister come here, not mind?

Nate: Of course, we are welcome anyone, just they good.

Fiona: Nate, this is Hillary, she also same age with me. And this is Hill, he's age 4. They are my cousin siblings, they live in St. Louis, MO.

Danny: And this is my little sister, Danielle, she also same age with Fiona and Hillary, she lives with Fiona big cousin siblings. We brought Hill also, because Nick and Neil can playing with him.

Nate: Sure. Nate, Neil….

But Hill is walking to Nick and Neil side, and Hill says 'Can I play with you both?' Nick and Neil welcome Hill to join them. Then Nick and Neil introduced Nicole to let Hill know, and they and Hill with Nicole playing, and Nicole more happy and she smile is more cute.

Then 6 of them go to other side chatting, let the kids and Nicole to playing in living room. And then Nate asks

Nate: You're Danielle.. why don't you live with Danny?

Danielle: I met B. Jacoby and S. Jen first, that time I didn't know where should I go, but B. Jacoby and S. Jen so nice, we're coincidentally know each other, and became roommate. But be their roommate, must help them do housework and watching their home when I'm home.

Danny: Danielle loves there, but Fiona lives here, so I must stay here with Fiona, not always flight to St. Louis and then flight back here. But we always online chat or video chat.

Nate: When did you(Hillary) meet Danielle?

Hillary: In nearly a month ago, she was back from Chicago, she came to my uncle aunt home, and that time we know each other.

Nate: You(Danny) and you(Fiona)?

Fiona: I was last night know her(Hillary) when cousin came here.

Danny: I also.

Nate: Did you guys know my big siblings?

Hillary: Wait a second…. What's your surname?

Nate: My surname is Johnson.

Hillary: If you surname is Johnson, that means B. Evan, S. Elsa and Emma are your big cousin siblings?

Nate: Right, they really are my big cousin siblings, all of things so coincidentally.

Danielle: I also no idea. Danny, why before you never tell me about it?

Fiona: Danny, I and my family already knew before.

Danny: But you guys never ask us before, so we didn't answer it.

Nate: When you back, if you guys(Danielle Hillary) see my big cousin siblings or uncle aunt, remember help me to say hello.

Danielle Hillary: OK.

Hillary: In fact you wish they can come to see you and your little siblings, right? Next week I back, if we see B. Evan or S. Emma, I and Danielle will tell them how much you guys miss them.

Nate: Thanks, but just no need to say about miss them, because my dad had phone call with uncle, and my mom also had phone call with my aunt.

And they are continue to chatting with smile, funny and pleasant until next day 12 AM. In 12 AM, officially past December 24th, also now officially is December 25th, Christmas day. Because Nate wants to sleeping, meanwhile Hill, Nick and Neil already fell asleep, Nicole also, but Lara already hugged Nicole back to room sleeping, Lara let Nick and Neil with Hill. Then 5 of them left. Before they left, Danny was help Nate to hugging Nick and Neil back to their own room, let they both can sleep on their own sweet bed. For Danny helped Nate, Nate can't say anything just appreciated Danny, and Danny answered Nate 'Your welcome.'

The End


End file.
